The Sun Shines Through
by daniand the voices
Summary: This may seem strange but this is an Alfonso ROMANCE fic so anyone disturbed by that will stay well away. Anyway he meets a girl on an assignment that he's not too happy with. CHAPTER 5!Sorry about the slowness! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Skies of Arcadia, sorry.

The dark land of Valua hardly ever saw the sunlight. The dark clouds covered the entire sky. In order to make the situation a little more livable, the Empress had many people to turn the almost infinite in number, streetlights on and off in an attempt to create an illusion of a sunrise and sunset. Many of the unfortunate people of Lower City didn't have the education to know that there ever was an end to the dark clouds. 

Alfonso was startled awake by a rather low-ranking guard very early in the morning. He knew it was early because the streetlights weren't on yet. Outside it was pitch black. 

"Who the hell are you? What time is it?" He said in a slurred voice, as his mouth was not quite dry from not speaking since the night before. " Empress Teodora has asked me to awake you. There is a crisis she needs you to attend to." His ears perked up at the mention of the Empress, may she live forever. * She rarely ever asked him to attend to a crisis of any sort. He assumed that she must have other, less talented people doing her odd jobs and tradework and only called on him when the "best Admiral in the Armada" was absolutely necessary. After all, he was the bravest, most talented and surprisingly youngest member of the Valuan army. At the age of 16, roughly a year ago, he had been exclusively chosen to be come the Admiral of the 1st fleet out of thousands of other applicants following the death of the previous Admiral. 

" I'll be there, now remove yourself from my sight while I get ready." The man did as he was told and Alfonso proceeded to get himself ready. He put on his Admirals uniform and did his hair. After all, the Empress wouldn't settle for anything less. After a process that took roughly twenty-five minutes. The man, who was wearing a full suit of armor wait outside the door until he finally reappeared. 

"What are you still doing here?" It was as if the guard didn't realize his grand superiority and was questioning his loyalty to Her Majesty. The guard took the hint and scuttered off in the opposite direction. After the eyesore was out of his line of sight he strutted down to Her Highness' throne room. 

When he arrived, it was to his surprise that the rest of the less important Admirals had been summoned as well. Belleza sat with her legs crossed staring quite obviously at Lord Galcian, who didn't notice as he was talking to Empress Teodora about something inaudible. De Loco looked somewhat restless, as always. At the time he had been summoned he had probably already been awake, working on his machinery and was quite anxious to get back to it. Gregorio sat patiently as always, always eager to please Her Highness. Vigoro of course, had some whore on his lap whose dress came barely to her thighs and her expression completely vacant of all that could be considered intelligence. Alfonso wondered why they kept him General at all. It was obvious that he cared more about sex than the well being of the Valuan Empire. 

Then again, Alfonso had to admit, besides himself; Vigoro was probably the most handsome man to look at in the entire Palace, possibly in all Valua. The only other competition was Vice Captain Ramirez and Prince Enrique. Though all three of them could never equal up to himself. Ramirez looked so permanently vacant that Alfonso doubted that he even knew he was a male. Vigoro although probably capable of some intelligence always seemed to think with his balls. Although, if you didn't think with them balls were a pretty good thing to have. Someone should lend Prince Enrique a pair. * 

" Good Morning gentlemen." The Empress always referred to them as that even with the exception of Belleza. They all walked up one by one to kiss the hand of the Empress and Prince Enrique. Their expressions differed greatly. Empress Teodora looked pleased at the Empire that she had made for herself, and who she had put in charge of it. Enrique on the other hand looked worried, almost disgusted when their lips brushed his hand. 

" There are a number of different crisis's in which we must attend. Admiral Vigoro there is a situation with Air Pirates around the outskirts of Valua. * Admiral De Loco I want you to go with him with your fleet." Said Galcian slowly for the Empress. He rambled on about Belleza and Gregorio to go and discuss some trade routes with Nasr and so on. " Admiral Alfonso," Galcian looked as if he knew that he had only been pretending to listen during the past three minutes. Alfonso looked up and Galcian looked satisfied. " you will be going with a few of the guards to help control the recent riot down in Lower Valua." 

His eyes widened as the words were uttered from his mouth. Why, in all of Arcadia would the most talented and intelligent of all the Admirals be put on the most insignificant, unimportant assignment of all? Of course he knew better than to question Her Highness' request so he just hid his disgrace and nodded and threw his hair back to make it seem as if he was pleased with what he said. Most of the time it was a habit and he didn't really know he was doing it but this time he was quite conscious of it. Moons forbid! Why would be go and soil his perfect reputation by being seen in Lower Valua. That was the place for lazy, pathetic excuses for humans who liked to pretend that they had no other choice then to live like pigs. Just looking at it through a window made him shudder. Suddenly, the streetlights shot on. The Valuan sunrise. They were dismissed. 

Author's notes: *--I'm sorry, I love Enrique I am just trying to keep Alfonso in character. Don't be mad at me for insulting Enrique's masculinity. * ducks from the tomatos* 

*-- Think what you want, it's fanon, could be Vyse, could be not. 

Yeah, the chapter is short. But the first one always is. All my friends and people have said that I am good at writing long winded sweet romance stories. So that's what I am going to attempt. And if that mixes in with Alfonso you know it might go a little OOC but I am doing my best not to make it so. And when the OC comes in I will try not to make her too Mary-Sue….. –ish. Please Review. I like reviews.

-Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Review Responses: 

To Lady Lanet: I'm happy!!!! Do you know what? I read "The Day the Moon Shines" by Deep.Indigo and it's really good. In fact it was one of the many inspirations that made me decide to write an SOAL fic! 

Tee-hee!!!

The streets of Lower City always seemed dark. Even with the streetlights on. In fact it seemed darker with them on for the light was an eye opener for the filth that hung over the city like oil. It smelled of smoke, sex and death. Usually because the males worked in factories, women were prostitutes and everyone died at a young age. 

Alfonso walked down the dirty streets with approximately ten men in armor to sort out this dispute. Apparently it was a disagreement about which of two factories were getting more money. A petty thing. Alfonso didn't care what pathetic factory the metal for his ships came from. It was fine as long as it was there. Everywhere he looked there was a rat or something worse skittering across the streets. It made him feel like taking a long hot bath just breathing in the air. Which was exactly what he was going to do when he got back. 

The riot took place on an intersection between the two feuding factories. Even though it was a terribly violent brawl, Alfonso found it quite boring. All he had to do was send in his men and he stood there watching them win. 

Atalya * watched the riot with a few other young women that she considered her friends. She looked down at her long blue dress that she had received from her father. Why he insisted on leaving her family in the hellhole of Lower Valua and still sent home superficial goods of meaningless value was beyond her. She had just been in the midst of trying it on with her friends when the riot occurred. She knew that there were lots of men at this kind of thing. She could get a lot of money if she worked hard on a night like this but she had decided not to, unlike her friends who were all over a few of the men who weren't openly brawling. It wouldn't go on long though, she knew. The Upper Valuan forces had arrived to put the violence to a halt. 

" Hey, do you think he's the one being in charge of all this, hun'?" Said one of her friends. Justina, she knew even though she had been looking in the other direction. Atalya could tell by the squeak in the voice. She shifted her glance to where Justina was pointing and saw a man. Quite different from the ones she usually saw. The civilians of Lower City were most of the time, undernourished, and dirty. He also obviously one of the men that she had for clients. They were all three hundred-pound sailors. One hundred pounds of body hair, one hundred pounds made up of the gigantic gut they had and the last one hundred pounds made up of whatever else was there. 

The man she was pointing at wasn't hairy or fat but not undernourished either. His hair was a beautiful blonde colour and even though they were far away she noticed his eyes were a piercing blue. His clothes were all neat and clean and fit him well. She could also see by the fit of his black pants that he has quite a well-turned calf. * The bad thing was, she could tell that he was Upper Valuan. It was obvious not by his clothes or features, but by the look in his eyes, the air of confidence that surrounded him like a cloud. That made it next to impossible to even think about getting any money from him.

"Hello? Atalya, you there?" Her friend Florina waved a hand in front of her face. Florina had always been quite beautiful with hair the colour of fire, no amount of dirt or grease seemed to be able to dull it. Atalya always thought she would make a good princess. " Stop gawking at something that is way out of your league." Although it sounded like it was an insult, Florina only spoke the truth. There was no way that an Upper Valuan man would give any attention to a couple of whores like themselves. After all, he probably had some beautiful rich woman waiting back at his most likely, stately mansion. " Though of course.. I understand why you're so smitten." Justina giggled. " He is rather easy on the eyes, isn't he?" 

Alfonso unconsciously flipped his hair back, although nothing was out of place and looked again at the girl he had been studying for quite a long time. Her dress and mannerisms suggested that she was of noble blood, but what would someone of such stature be doing down here in the slums? Even more puzzling was why someone such as her would be associating with the two prostitutes that were talking with her. No matter what she was though, he couldn't deny that she was somewhat pretty. Much prettier than any of the other Upper Valuan ladies he had met. Very few families of his status had daughters his age. Even fewer had ones that he would even consider to be good looking. There were some girls of lower rank that were beautiful but their rank just made them untouchable to him. Almost like a filthy sheet of oil hanging over clear water. So, needless to say, he had never been romantically engaged with anyone before. Also something Vigoro couldn't seem to understand was that he had chosen to be celibate not forced to be. He had insisted that he could get laid if he wanted. He just didn't want it to interfere with his duty as an Admiral. Nonetheless he decided to go talk to her to see what her deal was. 

"Whoa, watch out, he's coming over here!" Exclaimed Justina. Atalya was sure she was just pulling her leg, or he was looking for someone else but sure enough, she turned around and he was walking over to her. Well, walking was too small a word for it, more like strutting. She unconsciously started to twirl a lock of chestnut hair around her index finger. Her friends had insisted to do it after they learned she had received the lovely dress. 

" If you will excuse me ladies," he said and bowed with a flourish of his cape. She knew that he was just trying to be polite. It wasn't as if he respected them in any way. " do you mind if I see your.. er.. associate for a moment." Justina stood there gaping. Florina actualy worked up the courage to speak. " Of.. Of course m'lord." She managed to stutter. He took Atalya's hand and led her off to an alleyway where her friends couldn't get a view of her. 

" Pardon my intrusion madam but may I ask what family are you from?" He cocked his head to the side in a look not unlike a huskra. She pondered for a moment, not knowing what he meant when it hit her. She glanced down at her dress and her hair. He must think that I am Upper Valuan she thought with a degree of surprise. She thought to tell him that he had made a mistake but another side of her mind thought otherwise. 

" I hail from the Emilio family m'lord." Atalya said as she mimicked his confidence while speaking. Though she was Lower Valuan, she had heard of quite a few family names but was quite unsure of the significance. It was one of those things that hovered in the back of her mind for a long time. 

" Oh, Emilio I was unaware that he had a daughter," Oh no, she thought, he's starting to suspect something. "Well.." She began. " before he died." Alfonso finished. 

" He never had a daughter but he had a brother, a wealthy brother who sails around the world." He nodded for her to go on. " I am Emilio's niece." 

" What are you doing here in this filthy bucket of dirt then, surely it is no place for a lady? " She didn't need to think about that answer because ever since he had started talking about this to her she had constructed an excuse. " My father had to leave me here with my distant relatives because it was a dangerous expedition." She said calmly in a matter-of-fact tone. " How distant?" He asked. "Very distant." She reassured him with a triumphant nod. 

He thought for a moment. Her story checked out. He decided that he felt sorry for her and that it was almost blasphemous to keep such a beautiful, noble girl in Lower Valua. * " Well, I suppose from the looks of your currant situation I pity you." He smirked and threw his hair back. " If you would allow it m'lady, I would like to take you back to Upper Valua. Possibly for a decent meal and bath?" He asked. Once again a part of her mind wanted to refuse because she knew it was impossible for her not to be caught sometime. Unfortunatly that "other" part kicked in. 

"Of course. I'd love to. This place is disgusting anyway." He smiled and his eyes lit up. " If you'll allow, I must inform my distant cousins of my departure." He leaned against the wall and nodded. 

Atalya scurried off towards her friends were of course eager to know what happened. Justina could barely hold in her exitement. " How much money did he give you?" Atalya looked at them and shook her head. "No we didn't do that. He thinks that I am much more noble than I am and he has invited me to go with him." She yelped exitedly. Her friends jaw's dropped. " I will be back soon, I promise and we will all be much richer!" She continued, trying to contain all her exitement in a whisper. " Oh! Please tell my Mother that we will no longer be poor." With that she ran back to Alfonso. 

" What was that all about?" He inquired. " Oh, nothing.. they just wanted to come too. You know how the poor are." 

" Don't we all, and by the way, I never got your name." Alfonso said. 

" As I have never got yours, but my name is Atalya." She said in a voice that she normally used with her cliants, silent but seductive. 

" I am Alfonso, 1st Admiral of the Valuan Armada." She had never heard of him but thought it best if she pretended that she did. " Ah, yes, if you are an Admiral then why aren't you helping your men? Shouldn't you be staying here to call them off when the riot is over?" Atalya questioned. " Oh no. It doesn't matter. They are perfectly capable gentlemen and can handle it themselves." It didn't matter to her anyway. 

Author's note: *-- I am keeping with the Spanish name thing they have going on in Valua. 

*-- Yes, I did get that expression from Robert Jordan.

*-- See? He does have a kind of weird twisted sort of compassion in him.!
    
    Heh, I hope y'all review and make me happy and I don't mind flames saying that Alfonso is a fag because yes, he probably is but I thought it would be fun to write a fanfic about him being straight. That's why it's a fanfic. But otherwhys I want you people to keep me informed on my ability to keep him in character cause in my other stroies people have said I have a problem with that so if ever he gets out of character tell me ok? Don't be shy dearies!* creepy old granny laugh *.

-Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Atalya and Alfonso walked up the long dark stairways and took the elevators in which connected Upper and Lower Valua. The route between the two cities was long because nobody wanted any confusion between civilians of either. Upper Valuans didn't especially want to be close to Lower Valua anyway, but walking between the two cities was quite a hike. Alfonso noted that it had been much easier when him and his men had come down for now the entire way was uphill. Other people must have realized that too because there were many benches scattered on the sides of the walkways. He looked at the landmarks and decided that they were about halfway there. Even if they weren't, he didn't think he could go up another stair. He peered down at Atalya who seemed to be having as much trouble as he did, mostly because of her dress. She had to hold up the many petticoats in order to make her way up the stairwells. He also noticed the way she was holding up her dress. She didn't seem to care much about modesty because all the way up to her mid thigh was showing. He had never really seen that much of a woman's bare leg before. He scratched that thought. Of course he had. Vigoro and his women and he supposed he could count Belleza. Even though he had never seen her bare legs the boots and pants she wore left little to the imagination. He had never seen the legs of a woman in which he found desirable. Then again, he never found many women that were all that desirable. 

" Want me to help you with that?" He offered to her. She took his hand, which he held out to her and to her surprise it actually helped a lot. She was quite tired and motioned towards the bench once she got up the stone stairway. He looked quite smug and his confidence never faltered but she could tell he was possibly more out of breath than she was. He sat down on the bench and she practically collapsed onto it beside him. It was all part of her "innocent maiden" act. She crossed her legs and pulled her skirts down, just noticing that he was staring. When one had eyes as beautiful and bright as his, it was hard not to notice when they were looking at you. 

" So tell me, what is your father like?" He asked trying to make conversation. She thought for a moment then came up with a concoction of half-truths that would satisfy him. 

" Well, he is part of the Valuan Army. He isn't very well known though, a very honourable man. He is sent on tough missions that the Armada isn't needed on." Some of it was true. The parts about him being an honorable man. Alfonso was still looking at her, as if expecting more. " Oh, he is wealthy." She added and nodded vigorously.

"How wealthy?" He questioned. " Very wealthy." Atalya assured him. He seemed to believe her. 

" That's kind of what my father is like. He was away a lot though during my childhood. Whenever he came back he always brought me back things though." He said, sort of staring off into space.

"What kinds of things?" She loosened her dress up at the top to expose a bit more cleavage for two reasons. One, because it was hot. Two, it was part of her act. Lots of people thought it would be cold in Valua because no sun got through the clouds but really it was the opposite. The little sun that got through was trapped in and kept the country hot and muggy. A little like a greenhouse. 
    
    " Well, once he brought me this animal. Even now were not sure what it is. I called it Antonio. It was, and still is quite an ugly creature but in a cute sort of way. I still have him and many others of his kind. I get my servants to breed them because they are really powerful war animals." * He tried to keep his eyes off her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry his gaze from her, especially her chest. " I keep them at the palace." He finished. 

" You live in the Imperial Palace?" She asked with an expression of awe on her face. 

" Sort of, I don't really but they have rooms for all the Admirals because in certain situations they like to have them present in case something occurs." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

" So, you've met The Empress, and the Prince?" He noticed how she didn't add on the "may she live forever" suffix as most Upper Valuans did but that was probably because of her excitement. 

" Yes, multiple times. She is a very regal woman who looks very good, considering her age." He said. " The Prince Enrique looks quite a bit like the Empress, but he hasn't yet gained her conquering spirit." 

Atalya nodded. She couldn't believe it. She was being taken to the Imperial Palace. What a story she would have to tell her friends and mother about when she got back. She might have the honor of meeting the Empress and the heir to the throne! This was something that most people in Lower Valua only dreamed about. Perhaps she would come back rich! 

" Are you ready to continue?" Atalya touched his hand lightly. He shuddered then relaxed before he replied.

" I guess so." He got up and she followed. 

The rest of the way was less tiring than that first half for some reason to him. It might have been the temperature change. Or it also could have been the fact that she was clinging to his arm the whole way…

Author's notes-

*- I think it's a cross between a bull and a rhino. Lol!

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter. Couldn't think of a better cut off point. But as I said before, I need reviews!!! Well want them.. yeah anything is ok, I will actually be happy with flames as long as they are constructive critsism. Plus my hot dos need some barbequeing done. Mmmmmmm… hot dogs….Bye Bye!

-Dani


	4. Chapter 4

Review Responses

To Lady Lanet: I never really expected that many reviews for this.. but I ask for them anyway lol. Anyway that would be nice of you to do that on your story!!

To Bladegryphon: Whoa! Thank you. Your praise humbles me. ^-^

They stepped off the train that led to the Imperial Palace arm in arm. Alfonso liked the way her arm felt. It was very smooth. Even without looking he could feel every goose bump that cluttered her pale skin. Valuans valued pale skin. Since the clouds blacked out all sun a tan told people that you were a dirty foreigner. 

He felt rather proud of himself. Well, after the past ten minutes, especially with her. Getting up the courage to do that to a girl he just met would make any man feel good about themselves. 

They sat beside each other on the train. The clackity-clack of the rail was completely throwing off his nerves. This was yet another thing he despised. The rickityness of the rail car always made him think that the damn thing would give way under him. Usually he could keep this little phobia from bothering him by keeping busy with something. On the way to Lower City he had kept himself occupied ordering his men around. This time, on the other hand, there was nothing to keep his mind off of the incessant clinking of the metal. Atalya and himself had fallen into an awkward silence. This seemed to be the one time in his life where he didn't enjoy it. Usually he loved to be in a place where there was nothing but peace and quiet. This time it made him feel lonely. Unconsciously he flicked back his sleek hair and put his arm around Atalya's slender shoulders. He then laid his head back on the hard, yellow seats and proceeded to daydream. __

Even though Alfonso thought nothing of it and was unaware of it, Atalya moved closer and snuggled up to him. Her body was warm. It felt nice even though it was sweltering inside the car. He sat still with his eyes closed, marveling at all of her lovely curves. He leaned in closer and put his head on her shoulder as he day dreamed slightly different fantasies than he had been ten seconds before. Alfonso took his hand and began running it through her hair. It was darker and thicker than his own. It was very messy from the previous hike but it was still very beautiful. She didn't say anything, or even seem to mind. In fact, he would say that she was maybe enjoying it. He shut his eyes again and relaxed. 

" Your hair is the most beautiful I've seen." He whispered under his breath. " It's as think as a field full of tough grass, yet as soft as the petals of a rose. A white rose, in full bloom. It stands out within a never-ending garden of wilted red flowers." Although many people would not guess it, Alfonso was quite artistic in his words. It was almost poetic. This was the first time in his life where he had found a practical use for his rather unique gift.

He awoke from his little trance. For a moment he felt like he had awoken from a long nap. He couldn't even remember exactly what he said but she was sitting up, looking at him with eyes wide with awe. 

" What's wrong? As I said, you're beautiful. You've probably heard other men say things like that to you before." Well the beautiful part was true. He just said the rest to be polite. He knew no other man could come up with something that romantic off the top of their heads. He was perfect. 

" No, you are mistaken. No man has ever said anything like that." Atalya whispered while cupping her hand to her collarbone. 

" In fact, I have never had relations with men before." That was the biggest lie she had so far. It was correct that no one had said words that spoke of her hair like that. Why should they? Usually her hair was a mess. Today was an exception and a coincidence. Possibly the most awful coincidence she had ever experienced. On the other end, it had its perks. She felt like laughing at the irony of it. 

He looked taken aback for a second and had that suspicious look that she had come to know. 

" I told you, I spent most of my life on a ship. We never stayed in one place long enough to get to know anyone." She nodded. That came out pretty well. 

" I see." He said and crossed his legs to be in a more comfortable position. * " I hope that I didn't startle you by it if you are not used to it." 

" Oh! I'm not offended at all. In fact I'm kind of flattered. You're really charming." That was possibly the first entirely true thing she had said since she had met him. It felt wonderful to be completely honest with him. She really did like him and didn't want to deceive him any more than was necessary. She actually felt almost Upper Valuan. Having said something that she didn't have to think about. It made her forget for a moment that he would be only temporary. 

Atalya was so entirely delved into her mind that she didn't notice at once that he had pressed his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. She knew at once that he didn't know what he was doing by the lack of confidence that came with it. None the less, he was better than many other boys his age that never had relations with women before. She wasn't exactly sure what to do at first. If she returned it would she make it obvious that she was a Lower Valuan whore? Then again, she didn't want to make him feel embarrassed by pulling away. Before her head had the time to make the decision her body already had. It was almost a reflex now. Despite what many people believed, kissing isn't as gushy as many people believe it to be. To tell the truth, very little of the pleasure of it takes place in the mouth. It's a sort of mental ecstasy that is somewhat of an escape because you forget where you are and the troubles of the world. In fact she didn't realize that she had returned it so passionately until afterward, when she snapped back to reality and realized that she had her tongue in his mouth. 

Alfonso was incredibly nervous even in the midst of the kiss. He hoped she didn't notice his trembling hands that were wrapped around her back. He was so afraid that she would pull away but then again why should she? He was from the richest family in Valua other than the royalty. Who would pull away from that? When he finished, he wasn't sure whether he had done it or not. He couldn't remember a thing except that they had just parted lips. He didn't remember what it felt like, if it felt like anything, much less how long it lasted. A second? A minute? More? 

" I also hope that didn't offend you either." He said sheepishly. 

Atalya didn't say anything. Just giggled. He sounded about half his age. After that she started to look at him differently. Not as a noble, snobbish, Upper Valuan Admiral, but as a boy who seemed to be forced to grow up too fast. He looked so young and innocent, probably naïve in the ways of the world. There was the first similarity she could find between them. They both were almost completely unaware of went on outside their homes. 

Suddenly a jot rattled Alfonso's nerves again. That was a small part of the reason he kissed her. He needed to take his mind off of the jittering train. They had pulled up to the Imperial Palaces station. He stretched and took her arm and walked out of the car feeling rather proud of himself.
    
    Atalya was filled with an undying sense of wonder and delight as she gazed up at seemingly infinite structure that stood before her in all its glory. The lights from it made the coloured domes shine with a radiated neon glow. Her heart pounded in her chest as she passed each elaborately decorated streetlight that led to heaven. 

Author's notes: Sorry for the not-so-quick update. I had almost no time to work cause I have school and lots of homework, But none the less, this chapter was fun. I pulled it out of my ass at the last minute. That's the thing with me, I make up parts to a story that don't connect to each other at all but then I have to write the connection chapters right by the seat of my pants. Still, I thought I pulled it off pretty well. And a note on the kissing scene. I hate it when people write fanfics with absolutely no knowledge on how kissing actually feels like. I did my best to describe how it actually feels( heh, to me anyway) See! You can learn stuff by reading fanfics! ^_^ Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep informing me if anyone goes out of character.

*_ heh, I couldn't resist. He just seems the type who would do that lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Review responses.

To Lady Lanet: It's all right, you will. ^_^ I had to wait till I was 14, A year ago. 

To Bladegryphon: Once again thank you. ^_^

To Kevin C. : Whoa, thanks. I wanted to make something that no one sees too often. 

To Radical: Hot Diggidy!!! Thank you!

The Imperial Palace was simply extraordinary. Even the hallway, in which Alfonso and Atalya walked through, was exquisitely decorated with tall silver columns that lead up to a high ceiling covered with beautiful murals. There were also many men and women in black and white clothing that greeted them. 

Atalya wondered how it all could be happening. The room was the biggest she had ever seen. Even though the Imperial Palace was big, it looked even more magnificent from the inside. A little bald man in a ruffled shirt and black pants came by and held out his arms. Alfonso looked down upon the man, who reminded her of a turtle, and he took off his coat and gave it to the man and Mr. Turtle scurried off. * 

"Who was he?" She decided to whisper into his ear. 

"How should I know? There are at least a hundred servants in a place like this. Personally, I thought he looked like a turtle." He replied with a sniff. She giggled. It was almost as if he could read her mind…or the man just really looked like a turtle. 

"Well first, I must present myself to the Empress, may she live forever, and explain how the riot turned out." He started. " Then, if you'd like, I could introduce you to the other Admirals. I'm sure they're back from their missions." 

" Are you sure that I'd be allowed?" She asked uncertainly. 

"Well of course you would be. I mean Vigoro brings back Lower Valuan whores into the Palace and he doesn't get anything from the Empress or Lord Galcian about it. If they can get away with it then why shouldn't a high born lady?" She looked shocked and then felt relieved. For a moment she thought he knew that she, herself was a Lower Valuan whore. She knew about Admiral Vigoro. He came down to Lower Valua quite often and her friends often gushed about how sometimes he would take them and pay them quite a bit. She also heard that he was quite handsome. She had always wanted to meet him but now she was glad that she hadn't. If he recognized her and told Alfonso…she hated to think what would happen. 

Alfonso looked down at her. Moons, she was so beautiful. He could still feel the aftertaste of her lips on his own. Maybe after he could talk her into going somewhere private. He scratched that thought. He would not take advantage of her at all. Even though she probably would not protest no matter what, but he didn't want to soil his perfect reputation. 

They passed many rooms until finally the throne room was through the next passageway. The door was open and the glory of the Valuan Royal Family radiated from inside. Alfonso motioned for Atalya to go sit on a lightly cushioned chair near the corner table for the time being as he strutted up the red carpet that led up to the Empress. As he had first suspected, all the other Admirals were back from their missions. 

" Good Afternoon Alfonso." Teodora muttered without looking up from her nail file. Enrique was on another chair speaking to one of the servants quite casually. The boy didn't know what was good for him. What well-educated person would start a conversation with a mere servant? Even though Enrique was seven years older than Alfonso was, himself, he still never really matured. He was still completely naïve of classes and status. He and Alfonso had been friends for most of their childhood. Well, if you could call it that. Alfonso always felt more mature, intelligent and refined than the other boy. So as you could guess, they were always more of acquaintances. He got the feeling that Enrique didn't like him very much. Oh well, it was just jealousy. Alfonso had a hard time believing that he was the Prince of Valua. He feared for the future if he was to be Emperor when Empress Teodora passed on. It was possible though that the people of Upper Valua would protest against the misfortune that would befall them if Enrique was to rule. If that happened then there was a good chance that Alfonso would be appointed Emperor. The suspense of it killed him. 

" Empress I have completed my mission flawlessly as you commanded." He gloated. Teodora didn't even bother to glance at him this time. Instead, Lord Galcian stepped up and began to speak. 

" Where are the rest of your men that I sent out with you?" Alfonso hid his astonishment beneath a smirk. He had totally forgotten. He knew they could handle themselves but he had never considered what Galcian might think. 

" Well, you see they agreed that the situation had gotten too dangerous for a man of my stature. They said that if I didn't want to risk being attacked from behind then I should leave." Alfonso lied. 

Galcian said nothing. He just glared at Alfonso with a funny look on his stern face. Alfonso kept his eyes downcast as to not seem dishonest. He knew that Galcian did not believe him, but what could he do about it? Alfonso was from the most wealthy and honourable family in Valua. If he even said one bad statement about him then he would have more than just one man to deal with. The Empress gave her hand a swish, indicating that the audience was over. 

Atalya sat in the chair Alfonso had pointed to and looked around again. Everyone in the room looked so professional and wealthy. She peered to her right and saw a group of similarly dressed people sitting at a table together. She studied their clothes and came to the conclusion that they were the other Admirals that Alfonso had mentioned. Before she met the beautiful blonde boy she could have named three of them. She had heard of Vigoro, he was very easy to pick out for the two women sitting on his lap. She recognized them and was startled for a moment. They did seem familiar but since she did not know their name, why should they know hers? Plus, in the dress she was wearing how would they know? 

Another Admiral she could put a name to was Belleza. She was the only woman there so it was very obvious. She stopped and stared for a moment. She was the most beautiful woman Atalya had ever seen. Her hair looked like her own did now except something told her that Belleza's was like that all the time. She didn't even have to have a long, feminine dress; nothing could dull her beauty. She wondered why Alfonso had chosen her and had never hit on Belleza. Perhaps she was already smitten with another man?

The last one she knew of was Gregorio. She knew him from the others because people had spoken that he had been an Admiral for a very long time and her certainly looked old. Well, not really old as in elderly but old more by way of wise.

Atalya didn't notice that Alfonso had strode back to her chair and reached out a pale hand. She looked into his eyes and took it. He pulled her over to the table to where the people she was staring at her seated. She trembled, what if someone could tell she was Lower Valuan? 

" Good afternoon, may we sit?" Alfonso asked politely.

" Well, of course, why wouldn't we?" Replied a strange little man with purple hair who appeared to be living in some kind of bubble. He mocked Alfonso's slightly prissy tone, showing obvious disdain for the boy. Atalya couldn't help but wonder why. *

" How come it takes you longer to stop a riot than it takes me to get back from Nasr?" Asked the beautiful woman sitting beside Atalya with an accusing expression on her lover.

" I like to do a job right." He replied casually with a smirk. Belleza rolled her eyes and looked back to the tall, dignified looking man standing by the throne. Maybe he was her lover. 

" Everyone, this is Atalya. I have finally found a woman of my status, quite a find eh, Vigoro?" Atalya really didn't care about the fact that he was exploiting her. She really had no idea about how a man such as himself treated a woman. Her heart pounded with excitement. 

" It is about time Alfonso. You have a lot of catching up to do. I mean when I was your age I had done at least six…." Vigoro's deep and somewhat slurred voice went on and on about his previous one-night romances. She stopped listening at about the third one. The women on his lap just cuddled up to him and giggled at his obviously exaggerated tales. The evening seemed to last forever with Vigoro and Alfonso arguing the entire time. 

Author's Notes: Damn this chapter was fun. I was actually flying by the seat of my pants on this one too but in the end it became fun to write. I'm sorry to take so long. School has started and I have all my academic subjects this semester plus a whole bunch of extra-curricular stuff. I have also been working on my comics and drawings and shit. Sorry for whining. I'll stop now. 

*--I don't know if they have turtles in Arcadia but hey, now they do.

*--Heh, heh ya wonder why eh? 

Ta-Ta!


End file.
